<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>боги дают им шанс by killmeinthemorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084939">боги дают им шанс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeinthemorning/pseuds/killmeinthemorning'>killmeinthemorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmeinthemorning/pseuds/killmeinthemorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это всё, чего я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих. </p><p>Ганнибал знает, что Уилл оценит, пусть ещё и не понимает всего - их Троя воспылает торжеством после плавания и упрямой борьбы за жизнь, их Троя будет гореть тысячами огней, сиянием удовольствия и взаимного понимания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>боги дают им шанс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ганнибал смотрит на Уилла так, будто он — личный его Ахиллес, а сам Лектер — друг его верный Патрокл, готовый драться на одной стороне и после смерти. (О, он абсолютно уверен, что даже смерть не разлучит их, как бы не старалась судьба, завязывая таинственные переплетения нитей в очередной необычный узор). Он смотрит на него, зная, что Уилл даже не подозревает подтекста его взгляда, и почти провозглашает его священным, почти клянется в своей верности, довольствуясь этим незнанием.</p><p>Это «почти» звучит смешно, потому что Ганнибал знает, что оно уже давно стёрлось из жизни его, исчезло с появлением Уилла.</p><p>О мой предводитель, мой друг.</p><p>(«Мой возлюбленный» замирает на губах улыбкой)</p><p>Они будут править своей личной Троей лишь вдвоём, в этом, Ганнибал надеется, они станут лучше мифологических героев, достигая цели, а не погибая в пути к ней. Они обменяются доспехами, готовые умереть друг за друга в этом бою, в этой битве, убивая друг друга и воскрешая снова. Ганнибал никогда не преклонялся ни перед кем, но перед Уиллом он готов склониться в поклоне, упасть на колени, признавая, что они равны.</p><p>Признавая то, что он абсолютно восторжен этим.</p><p>До их восхождения остаётся лишь кроткий шаг — выживи после падения, выживи после того, как волны окутают тебя да молись за расположение Посейдона, за симпатию Нептуна, за понимание Эгира, надейся на то, что они не испытывают к вам неприязни, — жизни ваши сейчас в божественных руках, а тела ваши — в руках друг друга.</p><p>Возможно, они и не верят ни в одного из богов, но каждый из них, священных, отдается сейчас где-то в груди с каждым вдохом, словно существует на самом деле, словно оказывает помощь, или наоборот — убивает.</p><p>Это не объятия, сказал бы кто-то, но oни держатся за друг друга так, будто это самое дорогое что у них есть.</p><p>(Ганнибал уверен, когда-то Патрокл обнимал Ахиллеса точно также, как он сейчас хватается за Уилла в попытках удержать момент, в попытках внести в это действие все свои эмоции и не умереть, не умереть, не умереть на этом чертовом обрыве)</p><p>Это было их ритуалом, приношение друг друга в жертву, восхождение, которого достигаешь лишь убийством, когда чужая кровь мешается с твоей собственной, а враг, поверженный, распластался на земле, погибший от ваших рук. Это последняя ступень перед полным окрылением — они проходят ее, переходя на новый уровень. Уровень новых эмоций, новых ощущений, новой жизни.</p><p>— Это всё, чего я хотел для тебя, Уилл. Для нас обоих.</p><p>Ганнибал знает, что Уилл оценит, пусть ещё и не понимает всего — их Троя воспылает торжеством после плавания и упрямой борьбы за жизнь, их Троя будет гореть тысячами огней, сиянием удовольствия и взаимного понимания.</p><p>— Это прекрасно.</p><p>И они падают, падают, падают в бездну… так Патрокл и Ахиллес временами падали, обессиленные боем, на землю, прижимаясь друг к другу, восхваляя богов, что благословили их в очередной раз, даруя жизнь, а не смерть, благодаря друг друга за то, что не оставили другого в одиночестве на земле этой.</p><p>(Возможно, именно поэтому погибли они практически вместе — неразлученные, погибшие за одну цель и друг за друга, оставшись вместе и после смерти. Боги просто не смогли разделить их.)</p><p>Ганнибал верит, что они выживут, словно смерти и вообще нет. Уилл верит Ганнибалу.</p><p>И море принимает их.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>